1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors and, particularly, to an optical connector with a wrong plugging prevention key.
2. Related Art
Plug-in optical connectors according to Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS) C-5983-F14 are well known. The plug-in optical connectors are an optical connector attached to a board and able to plug in and out of another optical connector attached to another board by moving along rails, for example.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional plug-in optical connector which consists of a male (plug-in) optical connector 1xe2x80x2 and a female (plug-in) optical connector 2xe2x80x2. Each of the optical connectors 1xe2x80x2 and 2xe2x80x2 is provided with eight connection plug mounting sections 11xe2x80x2 or 21xe2x80x2, each of which receives a connection plug 9 or 9xe2x80x2. Each connection plug 9 or 9xe2x80x2 is fixed to an end of an optical cable 91 or 91xe2x80x2 such that an optical fiber (not shown) is fixed to a ferrule 93 or 93xe2x80x2.
When the male optical connector 1xe2x80x2 is plugged in the female optical connector 2xe2x80x2, the connection plugs 9 are optically connected to the corresponding connection plugs 9xe2x80x2 of the mating optical connector 2xe2x80x2. That is, the ferrules 93 and 93xe2x80x2 of the connection plugs 9 and 9xe2x80x2 in the male and female optical connector 1xe2x80x2 and 2xe2x80x2, respectively, are opposed and aligned within a sleeve holder 92. Thus, a plurality of connection plugs can be optically connected by mating a pair of male and female optical connectors. The male optical connector 1xe2x80x2 is provided with the sleeve holders 92 and is slightly different from the female optical connector 2xe2x80x2.
Where a plurality of pairs of optical connectors such as shown in FIG. 7 are plugged in, a wrong plugging prevention key can be provided to prevent wrong plugging of a pair of optical connectors which should not be pair. However, there is no plug-in optical connector equipped with such a wrong plugging prevention key.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an optical connector equipped with a wrong plugging prevention key.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a plug-in optical connector comprising a pair of first and second optical connectors to be fixed to a pair of first and second boards, respectively; first means provided on a plugging side of said first optical connector for receiving a first wrong plugging prevention key; and second means provided on a plugging side of said second optical connector for receiving a second wrong plugging prevention key which corresponds to said first wrong plugging prevention key.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a plug-in optical connector comprising a pair of first and second optical connectors to be fixed to a pair of first and second boards, respectively; a first wrong plugging prevention key provided on a plugging side of said first optical connector; and a second wrong plugging prevention key provided on a plugging side of said second optical connector.
According to an embodiment of the invention, said second optical connector comprising an outer housing; a rear housing attached to said outer housing; and an inner housing movable inside said outer and rear housings.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the second optical connector further comprises engaging sections provided on said inner and outer housings, respectively, to join said inner and outer housings by engagement; and a second lock provided on said inner housing for locking said inner housing with said first optical connector when said first and second optical connector are plugged in.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, the second optical connector further comprises a release section provided on said first optical connector for releasing said engagement by said engaging section; and a first lock provided on said first optical connector for locking said first optical connector with said inner housing when said first and second optical connector are plugged in.
According to still another aspect of the invention there is provided a plug-in optical connector to be fixed to a first board and plugged in a mating optical connector to be fixed to a second board and having a plugging side thereof a second attaching section to which a second wrong plugging prevention key is to be attached, comprising a first attaching section provided on a plugging side of said plug-in optical connector for receiving a first wrong plugging prevention key which corresponds to said second wrong plugging prevention key.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a plug-in optical connector to be fixed to a first board and plugged in a mating optical connector to be fixed to a second board and having a second wrong plugging prevention key on a plugging side thereof, comprising a first wrong plugging prevention key provided on a plugging side of said plug-in optical connector and corresponding to said second wrong plugging prevention key.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the plug-in optical connector further comprises an outer housing; a rear housing attached to said outer housing; and an inner housing movable inside said outer and rear housings.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, the plug-in optical connector further comprises engaging sections provided on said inner and outer housings, respectively, for fixing said inner housing to said outer housing by engagement; and a lock provided on said inner housing for locking said inner housing to said mating optical connector when said plug-in optical connector is plugged in said mating optical connector.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a plug-in optical connector to be fixed to a first board and plugged in a mating optical connector to be fixed to a second bard and having a second wrong plugging prevention key on a plugging side thereof, said mating optical connector comprising an outer housing, a rear housing attached to said outer housing; an inner housing movable inside said outer and rear housings; engaging sections provided on said inner and outer housings, respectively, for fixing said inner housing to said outer housing by engagement; a second lock provided on said inner housing for locking said inner housing with said plug-in optical connector when said plug-in optical connector and said mating optical connector are plugged in, and said plug-in optical connector comprising a first wrong plugging prevention key provided on a plugging side thereof and corresponding to said second wrong plugging prevention key; a release section for releasing said engagement by said engaging section; and a first lock for said inner housing with said plug-in optical connector when said plug-in optical connector and said mating optical connector are plugged in.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the wrong plugging prevention key is provided on the outer housing.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, the wrong plugging prevention key is provided on the inner housing.